bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:X5/Episode4
Fae Dryad Elder Fae Dryad Empire Squad Leader Empire Soldier |bosselement = Earth |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Fae Dryad, Elder Fae Dryad, Empire Squad Leader, Empire Soldier *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Blacksteel Baelfyr **Equipped with God Hunter and Sacred Blade *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- Fae Dryad *Has Angel Idol effect *Accompanied with Empire Squad Leader and x2 Empire Soldier *''Please, let me leave!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self *''What sin have we committed?'' - Idle *''Leave me be!'' - Idle *''Oh, Earth Mother... Grant me protection…'' - Idle *''Earth Mother's Protection'' - Adds 100% Earth Def to self for 3 turns *''Earth Mother... save me…'' - Idle *''Heal'' - Heals 500000 (4%) HP **Used every 5 turns *''[ The Dryad trembles in fear. ]'' - Idle *''... I'm... saved?'' - Idle *''...Why did you slay your kin?'' - Idle **Used if Empire Squad Leader and Empire Soldier were defeated *''You're... You're evil!'' - Idle *''Oh... Earth Mother...'' - Inflicts DoT to self for 3 turns **Fight ends after this skill is used Empire Squad Leader *Has Angel Idol effect *Targets only the Fae Dryad, Elder Fae Dryad *''We've got them cornered!'' - Idle *''Slay them in the name of the Empire!'' - Idle *''Let none survive!'' - Idle *''Cease your attack! We're on your side!'' - Idle *''Attack the enemy!'' - Idle *''Ughh... For the glory of the Empire…'' - 1 hit ST attack with innate 75% crit on self **Used if HP < 1% *''Stand firm men!'' - Idle *''We are righteous, and we shall emerge victorious!'' - Idle *''For the Empire!'' - Idle *''Hnn...This is not the end…'' - 1 hit ST attack with innate 75% crit on self **Used if HP < 1% *''It is done. Let's go.'' - Idle **Used if not defeated before Fae Dryad, Elder Fae Dryad. Fight ends after this skill is used Empire Soldier *Has Angel Idol effect *Targets only the Fae Dryad, Elder Fae Dryad *''No... I don't want to die…'' - 1 hit ST attack with innate 75% crit on self **Used if HP < 1% *''Seems like... I can't go home any longer...'' - 1 hit ST attack with innate 75% crit on self **Used if HP < 1% *''Pa, ma... I'm sorry…'' - 1 hit ST attack with innate 75% crit on self **Used if HP < 1% *''Ahh… It's getting dark…'' - 1 hit ST attack with innate 75% crit on self **Used if HP < 1% Elder Fae Dryad *Accompanied with Empire Squad Leader and x2 Empire Soldier *''Human. Consider this your final warning.'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self *''Leave and never return!'' - Idle *''I see... You refuse to heed my warning.'' - Idle *''You leave me with no choice.'' - Idle *''Earth Mother, grant me strength!'' - Idle *''These humans shall not be forgiven!'' - Idle *''Wrath of the Forest'' - 22 hit AoE attack with 75% innate crit *''Vile human…'' - Idle *''You would even kill all your kins just to end us!'' - Idle **Used if Empire Squad Leader and Empire Soldier were defeated *''Even death wouldn't be enough for the likes of you.'' - Idle *''Great Starsage…'' - Idle **Fight ends after this skill is used Murderous Zeruiah *Guarding is highly recommended *''Baelfyr... Leader of Man.'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self that heals 100% HP on use *''This shall be the end for you.'' - Idle *''All the blood spilled from your wicked plan…'' - Idle *''You shall pay back in equal measure…'' - Adds all elements to attack for 999 turns *''...with nothing less than your own!'' - Adds 100% self Atk, Def, Rec boost for 999 turns *''...'' - Idle *''I hope you are prepared.'' - Idle *''Earth Mother, Sky Father.'' - Idle *''In your name, I shall begin my judgement.'' - Adds 100% Earth Atk, Def, Rec boost to self for 999 turns *''Origin of Twilight'' - 28 hit AoE attack that deals 30% of HP as damage **Used on turn 3 *''Ancient of Days'' - 40 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit *''Gate of Zeruiah'' - 45 hit AoE attack that pierces 50% mitigation *''I've learned a great deal of things from you humans.'' - Idle *''One of them... cunningness.'' - Idle *''The other... unity.'' - Idle *''Together, these traits have the potential to create great things.'' - Idle *''But YOU…'' - 11 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit that inflicts buff-wipe *''YOU used them to further your own sick goals.'' - Idle *''Laying destruction in your wake…'' - Idle *''Committing uncountable atrocities…'' - Idle *''For what reason? Self-satisfaction?!'' - 11 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit that inflicts buff-wipe *''Eirwen... I've given your kind a chance.'' - Idle *''A chance that was squandered by this very mortal before me.'' - Idle *''…'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah clenches her glaive tightly in anger. ]'' - Idle *''This will be my first... and final mistake.'' - Idle *''Mankind shall never come to wield Faefire again.'' - Idle *''And whoever carries on this foul legacy will know my wrath!'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah readies her glaive. ]'' - Inflicts buff-wipe *''Synapse of Fate'' - 45 hit AoE attack that deals 150% of HP as damage *''It is time to render your final judgement.'' - Idle **Fight ends after this skill is used |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}